Microporous crystalline aluminophosphate compositions having open framework structures formed of AlO2 and PO2 tetrahedral units joined by the sharing of the corner oxygen atoms and characterized by having pore openings of uniform dimensions have heretofore been disclosed in a number of publications, notably the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,440 issued Jul. 7, 1980, to S. T. Wilson et al. The Wilson et al. aluminophosphates constitute a generic class of non-zeolitic molecular sieve materials which are capable of undergoing complete and reversible dehydration while retaining the same essential framework topology in both the anhydrous and hydrated state. By the term “essential framework topology” or “essential framework structure” as used in the aforesaid patent, and also in the present specification and claims, is meant the spatial arrangement of the primary Al—O and P—O bond linkages. Other microporous aluminophosphates which undergo structure rearrangements, either reversibly or irreversibly, upon partial or complete dehydration are also known, for example the minerals variscite and metavariscite and certain of the synthetic metastable aluminophosphates reported by F. D'Yvoire [Bull. Soc. Chim. France, 1762 (1961)]. Another class of synthetic crystalline compositions contains framework tetrahedral metal oxides of manganese, magnesium, cobalt, and/or zinc in addition the AlO2 and PO2 tetrahedra. These are sometimes termed metalloaluminophosphates or MAPO'S.